Come Together
by wheels111
Summary: How they got together. do no own


"Damn it this hurts!!" Oliver Queen also known as Green Arrow said quietly as he limped down the hall of the Watchtower. He had broken his right Tibia, fractured his Left Ulna Cracked three ribs. He also had a black eye and a bruised kidney, which made urinating an adventure dealing with pain. He was just coming up to Black Carney also know as Dinah Lance who was watching Wildcat head in to counseling session with J'onn. "Can I interest you in a cup of coffee?" Oliver asked with a lopsided grin leaning heavily on his crutch. "That would be nice." Black Canary answered. "Great, because you're buying." Oliver quipped as he turned and lumbered down the hall towards the commissary, Black Canary smiled and followed behind

The two heroes walked in the commissary and sat a table in the back corner so that Ollie could sit sideways. Black Canary went to go get the coffee. "Hey Arrow, What happened to you?" Wally West AKA the Flash asked.

"I got beaten to within an inch of my life by Wildcat." The Flash winced; Wildcat's extra curricular activates had become something of a hot topic around the proverbial water cooler. "What made you go into a ring with that guy, he could probably out punch Bats?" Flash inquired, Arrow looked over Flash's shoulder where Dinah was picking up a napkin she had dropped giving Oliver a prime view of her butt. Flash tuned to see what had Oliver's attention. Flash turned back around and nodded. Oliver had wanted to help Wildcat but getting closer to Black Canary was a sweet bonus. Flash smirked and walked over to talk to Green Lantern. Oliver had to dig his fingernails into the leg with out a cast on it has he shifted slightly in his seat. According to the medical staff He would need to take Perkiest for close to two months before his leg and arm healed. Another four weeks for his ribs and kidney after that. It would take so long due to the sheer number of injuries and time needed in Rehab Therapy. He was on the inactive roster indefinitely.

"Yet somehow I think it was all worth it." Green Arrow mused to himself as Black Canary returned with the coffee.

"You take it with cream and two sugars right?" Queered, Black Canary Arrow nodded. He looked at her beautiful blue eyes. At first he had felt angry and hurt at being used. But it dawned on him that that she trusted him with out ever having met him. She could have gone to Batman for help He was also trained in part by Wildcat and if there was one thing he was good at it was keeping his mouth shut. However, she chose him. Arrow drank some coffee after pooping two of the white pain pills into his mouth. All of the sudden he felt some thing tickle his nose he was going to sneeze. He braced his good hand on the table and let a loud sneeze punctuated by a scream of sheer agony. He let go of the table and flailed him arm around looking for something to squeeze. His hand was caught by Black Canary who squeezed his hand until he settled down. People where looking him they all winced in sympathy as Black Canary helped him lumber towards the medical bay.

She helped him into a bed in one of the private rooms he almost immediately fell asleep .Dinah wiped a tear from her eye as she went to go find J'onn She was going to take him home so that he could recuperate in his own bed. She was walking towards the main hub of the station when she encountered Kara AKA Supergirl.

"How's Arrow doing?" Supergirl asked. Her concern was evident in her face. Oliver was like a big brother to her. He had helped her discover the secret to her clone and related nightmares. As well as defeating the Brimstone robot in Europe.

"He's in a lot of pain. I feel awful about it. I half tricked, half seduced him in to helping me." He fought Wildcat and pulled him back from the edge so I wouldn't have to." Dinah said as her voice shook a little. "It was such a dumb arrogant, macho, sweet thing to do. Supergirl nodded her head in agreement.

"That definitely sounds like Green Arrow to me. "You know he was prepared to take a bullet for me during that whole clone episode." Black Canary raised an eye brow. "It was a custom Kryptonite bullet." Supergirl clarified

"I see". Black Canary smiled and continued in her search form J'onn.

She found him staring at a transporter diagnostic read out his face as always unreadable.

"J'onn may I speak to you for a minute?" Canary asked.

"One moment please," J'onn replied. Canary waited quietly, She like most people who where not Superman was slightly unnerved around the 6'7" Martian. J'onn tapped some keys then looked up form his station and tuned to face Canary. Never one to mince words Dinah decided it would be best to state her intentions outright.

"I'm taking Green Arrow home to recuperate at his house in Star City. I'll take care of him. Just set up for a nurse to come by for bathing and the like and put me on the call in case of Armageddon only list." Dinah braced her self for an argument which never came.

"Very well take him to the transporter room as soon as you go home and pack for your self. I'll send a nurse around to watch him for now and set up for a temporary home nurse through a dummy corporation." J'onn said as he turned back to his read out. Black Canary turned on her heel and jogged to the transporter pad telling the tech on duty to drop her in her apartment in Gotham. In a flash of blue light she was standing in her bed room. She started to grab a bag of shampoo and other toiletries. From her bathroom that she had stocked for when she was on out of town missions. She threw the bag in a suitcase along with a few sleep shirts, Shirts, pants, socks and underwear and other garments. She decided to bring her Bikini. She also brought some work out clothes, a kimono, and the novel she was reading. She also brought some of her jazz CD's. After making another hurried sweep to make sure she brought everything of import including her wallet and checkbook, Black Canary signaled for transport back to the Watchtower suitcase in hand.

She returned to find Oliver dressed in lose sweat pants and a white tank top and one Nikkei sneaker sitting in the bed reading the New York times sports pages.. "How did you change your clothes?" The idiot med techs had put the casts on over his costume. Green Lantern did it with his ring." Oliver answered Dinah Shrugged.

"What's with the luggage?" Arrow asked locking up from the box scores. He had elected to keep his mask on. But his quiver, bow and hat and the rest of his costume where sitting on a side table along with an empty glass that at some point had contained Ginger ale.

"I'm going to play nursemaid for you back in Star City." Dinah explained. Arrow locked at her quizzically. He was silent for a moment before he spoke,

"I don't want you to feel obligated; I knew my plan was asinine when I did it." Arrow then paused for a moment while he yawned. Those pain pills rely take it out of a guy. "I know you have your own life and lest we forget your league obligations." Oliver went on Dinah walked up to him and placed her left index finger on his lips effectively silencing him.

"I already worked everything out with J'onn. Do I strike you as the type of girl who takes no for an answer?" She asked with a small smile. Arrow shook his head, realizing the argument was one he could not win. Wincing as he stood Dinah gathered his effects together and they slowly ambled towards the transporter. Dinah noted that Oliver was trying not to lean on his crutch to much and the he was trying to disguise the fact that he was having a hard time moving. He was sweating vigorously the fingers on his injured arm was grasping at his side as they walked trying to alleviate the pain in his ribs. Black Canary, Not for the first time that day wished that she had been the one fighting Wildcat. Her plan had been to beat Wildcat hand to hand. That probably would not work because he lost he would just get up a dust himself and go back to fighting in some back ally brawls. Arrow's plan had been sufficient to shock Wildcat back to his scenes which was the only way to even hope for a recovery.

Dinah was shaken from her review by Ollie asking her to wait. Oliver had his head bowed his face was red and he was wheezing the injured ribs made it painful to take a deep breath. Dinah saw a med tech and demanded a wheelchair the tech took one look at her and ran like a rabbit to get the chair. He returned almost instantly and helped Dinah settle Oliver in the chair extending the right leg rest to prop up his injured leg. Dinah pushed Oliver on to the pad his pride had lost to the overwhelming pain. The transporter tech busied herself at the counsel in a flash of blue light the two where transported into a spacious house located on the outskirts of Star City.

"Nice digs Arrow." Dinah stated looking around the large living room.

"Please Canary while you're my guest call me Ollie." Oliver asked

"Only if you call me Dinah." Dinah responded. Oliver agreed. The living room was large with big over stuffed leather coaches and easy chairs arranged strategically around a 40" flat screen TV complete with DVD player stereo and Tivo. There was a door in the back of the room lending to the enclosed pool and hot tub. To the left of the living room was a hall leading to two guest rooms and a bath room. The kitchen was too the right Going through another door in the Kitchen lead to the seldom used dinning room. A large stair case located across from the large Oak front doors lead up stairs to the master bedroom and two other guest rooms. There was a full and game room and gym as well.

"You can sleep in the guest room on the left side of the hall there's a TV and stereo. I want the right side because it's closer to the bathroom." Oliver said as got up leaning on his crutch he removed his mask and dropped on top of pile of his clothes that Dinah had placed on the sofa he limped off towards the bathroom while Dinah went up stairs to place his gear in the secret locker in the master bedroom. She marveled at the large four poster bed with black silk sheets there was a large bookshelf across from the bed. Next to that was Stereo CD player with a large rack of CD's next to it. Dina paused and locked at the books noticing several interesting tiles including Robinson Crusoe and Robin Hood. The walls of the room where red while the ceiling was white. There was another TV and DVD player as well. The door to the large master bathroom was to the right of the bed. Dian went back down stirs as Ollie was limping out of the bathroom he locked like his back was hurting him. "Are you alright?" Dinah asked worriedly She was afraid that he had further injured him self.

Ollie tried to smile as he explained "Remember when I got slammed in to the cage?" Dina nodded Wildcat had given her all the nasty details. "Well as luck would have it I bruised a kidney." Ollie finished. Dinah winced as she recalled her own experiences with similar injuries over the course of her career. Oliver had flopped gently onto the couch and propped his injured leg onto to the arm of couch as he settled back he turned on the TV switching the station to watch the Star City Novas take on the Gotham Gators in basket ball. Dinah stood dumbstruck Ollie was hurt even worse then she knew. Now that she could see his eyes she noticed the huge black eye on the left side of his face no doubt an after affect of one of Wildcat's vicious jabs. Dinah went over and knelt in front of Ollie she kissed him gently careful not to touch any of his injuries which was difficult because everything hurt. Oliver for his part managed to turn the innocent kiss on the lips into a full on tongue war.

"In the immortal words of Neo 'whoa'" Oliver said with a sly smile on his face, as the kissed ended due to lack of lung capacity on his part. He had wanted to kiss her since first seeing her on the Watchtower. Mind you he had not counted on being pulverized as a prerequisite.

"You're unbelievable as much pain as you're in and you can still pull out corny one liners." Dinah said as her eyes started to water again. Oliver grabbed her hand and forced her to look into his good eye.

"Don't you dare cry for me. I was the one who got into that cage. Truth be told I didn't want to see you hurt. I wanted to help you because you are the kind person who is all the rare in this world. You did what you did for your friend. I respect loyalty, and willingness to make sacrifices." Oliver said strongly.

Dinah dried her eyes with her hand and said "Is that the only reason why you did that." Dinah asked. Oliver nodded his head then added. "That and you have unbelievably great legs." Dinah laughed for what seemed like the first time in days. Oliver smiled seeing Dinah crying hurt more then all his broken bones. Dinah then realized that she was still wearing her costume. "Would you like anything before I go change?" She asked. Oliver reached into his pocket and took out a pill bottle and a slip of paper on which was written dosage instructions. It was time for his pills and dinner. "Could I please have some crackers and water to take my pills and then maybe you could make me some dinner when you done changing.

Dinah dashed into the kitchen rooted around in some cabinets and found a glass and a box of saltines she put some on a plate and carried the crackers and water out to Ollie who ate the crackers first and swallowed the pills with a big swig of water. Oliver turned his head to watch the rest of the basket ball game. Dinah grabbed her suitcase and went into her temporary quarters she drew out a black t-shirt and grey drawstring shorts and a pair of black flip flops she stripped off her costume and put the components in the chest of draws next to the large bed. This room was paned a present light blue color. There were two windows and an ample closet and the requisite flat screen and stereo. It was a nice room Dinah though as she put the still packed suitcase in the closet. She would unpack after Oliver went to bed. She finished dressing then went out to feed the noble archer.

Dinah returned to find Ollie cursing out the referee for a bad call. Dinah said "What would you like for dinner Ollie?" Oliver scratched his chin for a moment before deciding on some spaghetti and meat balls. He was sure he had frozen meatballs in the freezer and he was sure he had spaghetti and sauce Dinah went to the kitchen and found all the necessary items along with some frozen garlic bread that she threw in the oven. After the meal was prepared Dinah found two TV trays set one in front of Ollie who had managed to sit up with only minimal discomfort. Ollie turned off the game. Gotham had won it by three points at the buzzer.

"So what made you get in this line of work? Dinah asked.

"Well one day I was taking a cruse. I got knocked overboard and washed up on this little island called Starfish Island. In order to survive I crafted my self a bow and arrow. After I was finally rescued I was at this big society party and managed to use the skills I mastered on the island to catch a would-be thief. The rest as they say is history." Ollie said as he took another mouth full of pasta. He swallowed and added "I always felt the strong should help protect the weak."

"What about you?" Ollie asked Dinah had set her tray in front of a big easy chair.

"My mother was the original Black Canary after she retired and I came of age I felt like I had to use the skills she taught met along with my Meta-Human powers to continue the good she did. Ollie had finished by this time it was nearing 8:30 Ollie yawned. "Am I keeping you up?" Dinah chided

"Believe me there is nothing I enjoy more the scintillating conversation with a gorgeous blue eyed blond, and if I wasn't drugged I be taking you to bed instead of myself." Oliver retorted as he lumbered towards the bedroom with a smiling Dinah right behind him she helped pull the sheets down and settle him into bed. He yawned again as she put some extra pillows under his leg. She also removed his shoe and sock. They had decided let his sleep in his clothes. "I really appreciate all this Dinah." Ollie said as his eyes fluttered shut.

"As well you should, I normally don't kiss before the first date and I even made you dinner." Dinah said. She noticed that Oliver had already fallen asleep. Those pills apparently packed one hell of a kick. She went in to bathroom next door for a shower after grabbing her pink silk Kimono form her luggage along with her toiletries. Striping off her clothes and tying on the Kimono Dinah went in to the bath room. The bath room hag a large stall shower and whirlpool the sink was marble, the floor had white tiles. Dinah grabbed a towel from the closet and hung her robe on the hook on the back of the door as she stepped in to the shower she shampooed her hair. After she was through washing she toweled off with a large fluffy bath towel. She put her kimono back on and went in her room where she changed into the same grey shorts and an oversized Gotham Knights football jersey. She sat down on the bed a contacted J'onn via her ear piece

"Black Canary to Watchtower, come in J'onn." Dinah said into the air quietly so as not to disturb Oliver.

"Watchtower here, the home nurse you requested will arrive around ten o'clock tomorrow morning "J'onn's monotone voice responded."

"Thanks J'onn. Goodnight." Dinah said

"Goodnight Watchtower out." With that J'onn broke the connection .Dinah busied her self with unpacking until about nine forty five. She had been trough an emotionally a physically draining couple of days so she decided to go to bed early at around eight the next morning Dinah was woken by the sounds of someone thrashing around and moaning. She leapt out of bed and found Oliver limping out of the bedroom on his way to the bathroom.

"Good morning Ms. Nightingale. Oliver said jokily as he continued his way to the bathroom. Dinah smiled as well. She was failing like a lead balloon form the cocky crime fighter. She knew the League might have had a problem with it but she didn't care. She winced again as she herd Oliver groan form his bruised Kidney. He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "How about some breakfast?" Dinah asked as she helped Oliver sit on the couch. "I have no idea what's in the kitchen. Something's been keeping me busy." Oliver said as he pointed towards the ceiling.

"Oh, believe me I understand, I'm down to celery, peanut butter and Diet Coke." Dinah said.

"My god, throw in a few frozen pizzas and Gatorade and you have the inside of my dorm room fridge in college. Ollie said with feigned shock. Dinah laughed whole heartedly. When she stopped she noticed Oliver had a sloppy grin on his face.

"What?" Dinah asked.

"You're beautiful when you laugh." Oliver said with a chuckle Dinah sent him a friendly glare as she went into the kitchen on a foraging mission. She locked around the kitchen the floors where white, the cabinetry was all constructed of dark cherry wood. There was a single window over the stainless steal double sink. The dishwasher was to the right of the sink. There was a center island where the cutting area was located. The microwave was suspended form one of the cabinets. The countertops where all granite. A small table was located against one wall Dinah walked over to the far wall and opened the refrigerator finding a plastic carton containing fresh blueberries. She also found a bottle of Bisquick pancake batter.

"Hey Oliver, how do you feel about blueberry pancakes?" Dinah yelled over her shoulder.

"They are one of my favorite foods." Oliver answered as he used the remote to turn on the morning news. She also found some frozen sausage patties in the freezer along with a can of orange juice concentrate. She got out two frying pans, a spatula and a pitcher with some directions form Oliver. She then went over to the stove which was situated to the left of the fridge She put some oil in one pan an squirted small amounts if the batter into it before adding a smattering of blue barriers. She also put the patties in another pan on the opposite burner. Once everything was done cooking she added water to the pitcher before pouring in the concentrate and stirring vigorously for several minutes. When she was done she poured some orange juice in to a glass and together with a plate of pancakes and sausage and carried it out to Oliver who was watching the business report. She set the food on a tray along with Oliver's pills, and a bottle of maple sunup and silver ware. She left to go get her own food as Oliver poured some syrup on his pancakes. When she retuned Oliver was taking his pills. He shut off the TV.

"My stocks only went up four points must be a slow day." Oliver said with a smile.

"Must be." Dinah responded with a smile of her own. She was happy to be able to help Oliver and was pleased to note that he seemed to enjoy her cooking, although the pills did suppress his appetite at times. It was getting close to nine o'clock when they where finished Dinah went to go change into a pair of jeans and a white t shirt. She also whore her black flip flops she then helped Oliver brush his teeth and trim his beard before the nurse arrived. The nurse rang the door bell promptly at ten. Dinah who had been doing the Breakfast dishes walked quietly trough the living room so as not to wake Oliver who sleeping on the couch. Dinah walked up to the front doors opened the left one an ushered the women on the other side into the house.

The nurse was women in her early forties. She had a short dark hair with a hint of grey. Her eyes where blue She had the tan skin of someone of Portuguese decent She wore a blue blouse black pants and black shoes.

"Hello my name is Rachel Silvia. Are you Mrs. Queen? The nurse asked as she shook Dinah's hand.

"Oh no I'm just a friend who wanted to help Oliver recover my name's Dinah Lance. Dinah said with an obvious blush.

"Oh I'm sorry." The nurse replied Dinah smiled at the women in a gesture of forgiveness. She lead the women in the living room where Oliver was still sleeping soundly from the medication, He was prone to taking long naps after he took his medication. Dina found that the best way to wake him was to speak in to his ear. Shaking him jarred his injuries. To that end Dinah knelt by his head and whispered

"Ollie it's time to wake up." Dinah said quietly.

"Not tonight Dinah I have a headache." Ollie said sleepily.

"Ollie the nurse is standing right next to me," Dinah said looking slightly mortified

"What!!" Ollie exclaimed as he shot bolt up right. He was suddenly over come with pain as the sudden movement jarred his ribs, He fell backs on the pillow moaning. He felt someone grab his good hand and hold it until the pain passed. He had closed his eyes from the pain when he opened them again to seen Dinah looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay" Dinah asked She was still holding his hand. He nodded still not able to speak. Slowly he sat up and swung his legs to the floor so he could meet the nurse she seemed relatively unaffected buy the event no doubt having seen much in her time as a nurse Dinah had let go of Ollie's hand

"I'm profoundly sorry for that." Oliver said

"That's quite alright. I know how out of it people can be when taking pain medication. My name is Rachel, nice to meet you mister Queen.

"Please call me Ollie." Oliver said nonchalantly, Dinah had gone upstairs to get fresh change of clothes for Oliver from the master bedroom she found another pair of baggy blue sweat pants and a white tack top it was easier to put the tank tops on then regular shirts. She retuned to see that Rachel had removed Oliver's sling and was gently removing the shirt trying not to aggravate his injuries. She had gotten the shirt off to reveal the layers of white bandages underneath. Dinah set the clothes down on a chair and went to the linen closet for towels and a wash cloth. She retuned to find Oliver recounting the story of his injuries or at least the agreed upon cover story of a mountain biking accident in Montana.

"Do you have a couple of basins or buckets?" Rachel asked.

"In the cabinet under the sink in the master bathroom." Oliver answered. Dinah left and found two pink buckets she filled one with warm water and the other with warm soapy water. She set them down next to Rachel who was placing towels along the couch so as not to damage the leather. Oliver was sitting in one of the easy chairs he was still wearing his sweat pants

"I'm going to go read for a while call me when you're done so we can make a shopping list your fringe is almost as empty as the day it was made." Dinah said heading towards her room.

"Okay." Oliver called as she rounded the corner .She returned to her room and found her book on the nightstand next to the phone. She was reading a fantasy novel entitled D'hampir It was the story of a half human half vampire and her half elf half human partner who were tricked into hunting vampires. About half an hour later Dinah was disturbed by a knock at the door. It was Rachel.

"Excuses the intrusion Dinah but Oliver is ready to make out that grocery list when ever you are."

"I'll be right there." Dinah said as she marked her page and went back into the living room. Oliver was again lying on the couch. There was a pad of paper and a pen on the glass coffee table next to him Dinah picked them up and sat on the chairs near Oliver's head. After about twenty minuets of discussion the grocery list was finalized it was close to lunch however so Oliver suggested ordering a pizza. Dinah consented Rachel had brought her lunch. Oliver took the cordless phone out of the bay that sat on an end table and dialed the number for Dominos. Not surprisingly he knew it by heart. He ordered a medium half pepperoni half cheese and an order of buffalo chicken kickers. He then sent Dinah up to his room to retrieve his wallet from its place on his bureau thirty minuets later the pizza delivery guy pulled up to the house he rang the doorbell. Dinah answered it a paid the man with a two dollar tip Rachel had gone out to get her lunch Dina had set a plate with pepperoni pizza and few chicken wings next to Ollie. She put the dipping sauces on the coffee table so they could share. Although Oliver had some how managed to commandeer the Ranch sauce. They talked and found they shared a number of common interests. They both loved motorcycles and where proficient mechanics they also enjoyed similar movies and music. The conversation was easy and natural they where both so used to having to be guarded around other people that talking to someone who would not wonder why you had to duck out at odd moment before some crime or catastrophe was refreshing. Every now and then Ollie would make a sly innuendo which made Dinah laugh. The pleasant occurrence had been going on longer then either of them had realized because Rachel came in and informed them that she had to leave to go pick up her youngest daughter from a basketball game. They both locked at the clock and realized there would be no one to stay with Ollie while Dinah went grocery shopping Rachel told them when she would by next and walked out the door to her car. An hour there was a knock at the door Dinah open it and saw a man wearing a black trench coat black button down shirt and tan pants with a New York Yankees hat and brown loafers. He was accompanied by a slim girl wearing a pink tee shirt jeans and wire rimmed glasses with white sneakers. She had brown hair done up in a pony tale.

"Hello Ted." Dinah said smiling she locked over at Wildcat's companion and she reached up and pulled the brown hair form her head to reveal long blond hair. It dawned of Dinah that that was Supergirl.

"Can we come in?" Ted asked looking at his feet. He was still a little ashamed of what he'd done to her physiologically and Green Arrow physically.

"Of course." Dinah said reassuringly they booth followed Dinah in to the Living room Oliver was still sleeping off his mid day meds. Dinah walked over and carefully whispered in her ear.

"Ollie Ted and Kara are here to visit, time to wake up." Oliver babbled incoherently for a few moments as he regained consciousness he sat up yawned and stretched his good arm.

"How are you doing Ollie?" Supergirl asked kneeling down in front of him.

"Great thanks to the pills and Dinah's expert care giving. Oliver said giving Dinah another of his infamous grins. She actually blushed. Kara hid a snicker with her hand Ted just locked at his shoes an idea suddenly came to Dinah.

"Hey, Ted can you stay with Oliver while Kara and I go grocery shopping?"

"I'd be happy to, it's the least I could do considering I'm the reason he's all busted up." Ted said as he sat in one the easy chairs. Ollie gave Dinah directions to the grocery store along with the keys to his Cadillac Escalade and money for the groceries. Kara replaced her wig as they walked outside to the garage where the SUV was parked. As the where driving to the store with light jazz wafting from the speakers Kara decided on a little girl talk.

"So do you have a thing for Ollie or not?" Kara asked bluntly

"I..I think so. He's so sweet and he has a lot of the same believes as I do and he totally understands our rather odd hours. It's hard to date when in the middle of it you have to go stop a bunch of arms dealers. We also have great conversations, Dinah answered Kara decided to switch to more important topics

. "So how far has he gotten?" Kara asked with a goodly amount of mirth in her voice. Dinah almost drove off the road.

"He wants to swing for the fence but he only has the strength to get to first base." Dinah said as she pulled into the parking lot Kara was giggling. They walked in to the store and grabbed a cart. They got oranges apples, pears, and bananas. Next they got chicken steak and hamburger, cereal bread and other necessities. All the while they chatted about things like clothes and Dinah gave Kara advice on guys.

While the two super heroines where shopping Ollie and Ted where bonding over a shared interest. Namely a light-heavy weight Pay per View bout.

"I'd have to put my money on that Sullivan kid." Ted said munching on a handful of peanuts. From his position on the easy chair his coat was draped over the back of said chair. "His granddad and I went fifteen rounds at Madison Square Garden. I was sore for weeks. I won by decision the only time in my career," Ted added as he watched Sullivan land a series of vicious left and right hooks. Oliver was nursing a Coke. Ted had been rather skittish around Oliver since he came to the house so Oliver pulled down the match as an ice breaker.

"Listen, Arrow can I talk to you seriously for a minute?" Ted asked as Sullivan finished the match with a straight right to the chin of his opponent.

"Only if you call me Ollie my friends all call me Ollie." Oliver said smiling to show that he bared no grudges.

"Okay, Ollie I'm sorry for what I did to you. I let my macho pride blind me to what Roulette was doing. I just wanted to prove that I could still hold my own in a ring and the league even against all those Meta Humans." Ted said once again locking at the floor.

"I seem to remember being accused of being macho and stupid by someone we both know." Oliver said with a chuckle. I don't hold any grudges I believe life's to short for it so get me another Coke and we'll call it even." Oliver said with a smile Ted pulled himself to his feet and went to go get another can of soda out of the fridge. When he returned he locked at Ollie. "One more thing Dinah's like the daughter I never had, if you do anything to hurt her I'll turn you inside out. Am I making myself clear?" Ted said with a slight edge to his voice

"Crystal." Replied a slightly pale Oliver, He turned his head to watch the next match. It was the heavy weight title fight between Danny O'Brien out of Boston versus Luke Willis out of Metropolis. The match was scheduled for fifteen rounds it was brutal first three rounds with nether fighter giving any ground. Around the fifth round the girls returned form their shopping expedition. Ted was cheering as Willis landed a punishing jab. Dinah smiled "You can take the Wildcat out of the ring but you can't take the ring out of the Wildcat Dinah said as she walked behind the couch carrying a large paper bag. Kara followed carrying two large paper bags. Two more bags where brought in before the car was empty. The girls put away all the groceries away as the match ended when the Referee put a stop to the fight because Willis received a severe cut above his right eye. Dinah was happy to see Ted more back to normal. He seemed to have gotten over his insecurities about his abilities and his place in the league. He stayed to talk baseball with Ollie for an hour Kara had flown him in to the city and she was his ride back to New York. She was going to swing by Gotham on her way home and drop off Dinah's rent check. Kara and Ted left leaving Ollie and Dinah to entertain them selves until dinner. They decided to watch a movie. Oliver selected a comedy entitled Me, Myself and Irena. Lying on the couch was the most comfortable position for Oliver because it did not allow the blood to pool in his foot. Oliver had expected Dinah to sit in one of the easy chairs but instead of this she half sat him up then wiggled her self under him so that his head was resting on her thighs Oliver was dumbstruck by the intimate position but decided to observe the old adage of "Don't ask question when your in intimate physical contact with a beautiful women," He watched Jim Carey laughing as he went nuts and drove the car through the front window of the barbershop. Dinah looked down at Oliver she played with his hair. He was still taking the pain pills regularly. But he could stay awake longer after taking them, the movie ended with a hour until dinner. Oliver decided he had better get some work done. With help from Dinah he stood up and limped to his office which was at the end of the hall. He had left the business world but he still was a member of several charities selection comities and boards. He had to read several essays for College Scholarships. Dina was impressed by the office it had a big desk with high end IBM PC printer/scanner and a phone and a fax machine was to the left of the desk a leather office chair was behind the desk . A large overstuffed couch was against the wall across from the desk. Oliver again laid on the couch as Dinah handed him a pen and a folder marked scholarship essays he had the final say in who got the scholarship. Dinah looked at the title on the first essay. "Who I Admire." Dina read the first sentence and almost fell over laughing. It was about Green Arrow.

"Well I guess we know who's struck pay dirt, don't we?" Dina said still laughing.

"Do I honestly seem that egotistical? " Oliver asked with mock indignation in his voice

"Do you rely want an answer to that?" Dinah asked grinning at Oliver.

"Probably, not." Oliver said grinning Dinah had gone up stairs for a workout after changing into appropriate attire. She found that the gym had a full array of Nautilus machines. There was also a Treadmill Exercise bike, Aero-Dyne, rowing machine and a light and heavy bag attached to a standing apparatus. Dinah wanted to work that bags but had not thought of bring bag gloves. Punching a bag with out them was a good way to split your knuckles. Dinah started by doing military presses. Her routine was high reps with low weight. Her fighting style was equal parts judo and boxing with several other arts added in. She relied more on flexibility, physics and precision not size to take out her opponents. She moved to curls. She was already sweating. She then moved to triceps extensions, followed by inclined bench press, leg extensions, leg press and adductors. She finished with a run on the treadmill with is set to 1.5 miles per hour and a five percent incline. She would work the rest of the muscle groups tomorrow.

She returned to Oliver's office after changing back out her work out clothes and taking a shower. He had narrowed the field to two essays, the one about Green Arrow and one about a paraplegic skiing champion. .

"I need an impartial second party. Will you read these and give me a decision there equally well written." Oliver asked Dinah sat in the desk chair a read the essays. In the end the skier won out. It was now time for dinner. Oliver was again helped to his feet and he hobbled out to the living room. He sat on the couch this time as Dinah came into view he asked "So what's on the menu tonight, pretty bird?" Oliver said smiling warmly. Dinah looked at him quizzically for a moment then realized that she had just been given a new pet name.

She smiled in return and said. "How about herb roasted chicken and some mashed potatoes?"

"That sounds delectable; I'll just watch TV until it's ready." Oliver said as he flipped on the TV to watch a rerun of Law and Order. Dinah went in to he kitchen and started to prepare the meal she made the herb rub first then she preheated the oven then she worked the rub into the chicken breasts then she put the chicken in oven on a pan covered in tin foil, She se the timer and went about making the mashed potatoes She could made fresh but she decided to make instant. After opening the box Dinah read the instruction and made the potatoes after few more minutes the chicken breasts had cooked. Dinah took them and put them on two plates with a big scoop of mashed potatoes on both. She brought one out to Oliver and set it on his tray she then brought out her own food along with the salt and pepper and butter. She also brought out two glasses of ice tea. Oliver ate with gusto he needed to have food in his stomach in order to take his pills. He had found that if he did not he would almost instantly become ill. He finished half his chicken then taking the pills form his pocket he popped two in his mouth he in about a month he would have to taper it down to one pill three times a day. He sprinkled a little pepper on his potatoes and kept eating. He impressed that Dinah could cook like this. His standards weren't very high; however, he was usually eating frozen Lean Cuisine dinners twice a day. He knew how to make few dishes. However, it was usually just him so it did not seem worth the effort.

"I can honestly say I have not eaten this well in years. Where did you learn to cook?" Oliver asked as he ate the last of his mashed potatoes.

"Mostly from my mom and Emeril Lagasey." Dina said with a smile. Oliver smiled as well. They made each other truly happy. In their line of work it was easy to forget that not every one was Lex Luthor.

Oliver had finished eating as had Dinah. They where looking for some thing to do and settled on a game of Scrabble

About and hour and a half latter Dinah had whitewashed Oliver 365 to 200.

"You just got lucky." I could have won if I had something other then consonances." Oliver said with a pathetic look one his face. Dinah laughed holding her sides as she leaned back in chair.

"Sorry about that I read a lot." Dina said

"So' Kay I admire a gorgeous and intellectual woman." Oliver said good-naturedly

"I've lost track of the number of times you have sweet talked me." Dinah chided.

"I've got to keep you interested while I'm out of action." Oliver said smiling lecherously.

"Dose this convince you that I'm interested." Dinah sashayed from her chair opposite Oliver bent forward suggestively and kissed him on the lips. Oliver reached up with his good arm and ran his fingers through her long blond hair. He was glad that he had this chance.

"This must be all my good karma coming back around." Oliver thought to himself. Dinah's hands where moving of their own accords as they moved down Oliver's body. She inadvertently put pressure of his injured ribs.

"Then again maybe it's the other way around." Oliver thought he doubled over.

"Oh I'm sorry; maybe we should put this on hold until you finish healing." Dinah said locking at him with concern.

"Could I get that in writing and possibly notarized?" Oliver said grinning rakishly. Dinah laughed again she kissed the top of his head. She and Oliver both went to bed a couple hours later

And so time passed until Oliver got his casts off, upon returning form the Watchtower he immediately dashed into the downstairs bathroom to take a much vaunted after shower. He had changed into his mask to avoid being recognized by the staff, Dinah saw him close the door and then a few seconds latter she herd the water running and Oliver launching in a passable rendition of Sole Man by Sam & Dave

Comin' to ya on a dusty road  
Good lovin' I got a truck load  
And when you get it you got something  
So don't worry cause I'm coming  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
Got what I got the hard way  
And I'll make it better each and every day  
So honey don't you fret  
Cause you ain't seen nothing yet  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
Play it steve!  
I'm a soul man I'm a soul man  
Listen  
I was brought up on a side street  
I learned how to love before I could eat  
I was educated from good stock  
When I start lovin' I just can't stop  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
Well grab the rope and I'll pull you in  
Give you hope and be your only boyfriend  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
You're a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man

When Oliver emerged he went upstairs he came back down wearing a pair of Rebock wind pants. He was carrying fresh bandages and a white tee shirt from the bathroom Dinah helped him rewrap his ribs. "I take it that felt good. Dinah said.

"You have no idea; it felt almost as good as sex." Oliver said.

"You must not be doing it right." Dinah said as she finished securing the bandages.

"Why don't you wait a few weeks and critique my technique after a through demonstration." Oliver said giving a look that could melt ice. Dinah smiled. She was catching a bus back to Gotham tomorrow. There was talk amongst some of the league members and support personnel as to whether or not Green Arrow and Black Canary where, "doing the Libido Lambda," to quote Flash. There was also talk that Batman and J'onn where hugely opposed to this possibility. So Oliver and Dinah where going to keep things quiet at least for now. Oliver had proposed that he leave the League He had not wanted to join in the first place. But Dinah had talked him out of it using much the same argument Batman had used. She said that people like Flash and Wildcat and Himself where to ones who kept the other League members honest in their motivations and methods. Oliver had relented. Dinah just had to look at him to make him feel like a teenager again.

Oliver had taken the Escalade saying he wanted to get out of the house two months of bed rest and daytime TV made a guy antsy. In actuality he was going to purchase the components to a romantic dinner, as a way of thanking Dinah for all her help and compassion. He was going to do all the cooking while Dinah was out at spa in the city with Kara. She had already realized that the two heroes where interested in each other and agreed to help them foster their relationship. Oliver pulled in to the grocery store parking lot. He was wearing a brown jacket black shirt tan pants and leather shoes. He was going to be making his specialty lasagna he also needed croutons, premixed salad, a good bottle of wine, frozen garlic bread, ranch dressing and lastly a chocolate chip cheese cake. He also needed to pick up his dark blue suit from the dry cleaners. He went into the store and grabbed a cart. He acquired the premixed salad first, he then grabbed the salad dressing, and he then grabbed the croutons. He then moved on too the Frozen garlic bread. Lastly he acquired the lasagna ingredients namely; sixteen ounces of lasagna noodles, a clove of garlic, one pound of lean ground beef., Half a pound of shredded mozzarella and cheddar cheese and one pint ricotta cheese and a jar of spaghetti sauce . He would have plenty of leftovers but it was great reheated. After he got the groceries in the car he headed towards the liquor store. He bought a good bottle of Italian red wine. Next was the dry cleaner. Oliver had been going to Al's Shining Star Dry Cleaners for years.

"Afternoon Al, how's it going?" Oliver asked. Al was short round guy with grey eyes and no hair. He was also one of the most giving men in the city. He was the coach of the championship little league team and a benefactor of the Inferno a wheelchair basket ball team, of which his son was a member.

"Can't complain. The boys are two games from the semi finals."

"Great, hey my suit ready?" Oliver asked

"As always, just the way you like it." AL said as he handed Oliver the bag with his suit.

"Thanks Al, I can't chat I got some cooking to do." Oliver said Al smiled Oliver never brought him a suit unless it was important. If al was any Judge he had to guess that this was someone of the female persuasion most likely intelligent, strong willed and drop dead gorgeous "Go luck boy, don't do anything I wouldn't do". Al said laughing as Ollie gave a two fingered salute and left. The last stop was Maggie's. Maggie's was something of an institution in Star city it was a small local bakery. What made it unique was that nobody could remember a time it did not exist. Maggie's daughter ran the place now but the quality of the fare had not suffered.

"Hi, Lyn, I'm in the market for something in a chocolate chip cheese cake. Can you help me out?" Oliver smiled at the tall women behind the counter. Lyn was an MBA but loved backing so running a bakery seemed to be the best thing for her.

"Hi Oliver, Will this work?" Lyn asked as she held up a perfect example of cheese cake.

"Perfectly." Oliver replied He took the pink box and went back to his car. He made a pit stop at Burger King After a quick Whopper and fries he returned home. He had approximately four and a half hours. Until Dinah's return it took an hour to prepare the lasagna. Oliver started by filling a large pot with lightly salted water he then set it on the burner. He let the pasta cook until it was aldente He add the over the other ingredients in the proper manor and placed in the pan in the pre heated, setting the digital oven timer. Next he emptied the premixed salad into the bowl and put it into the fridge. He still at time to shower and shave before the pasta was done.

Kara was getting a pedicure. She was wearing a white bathrobe and her hair was in a whit towel. Dinah sat across from her in identical attire getting a pedicure as well, they where also getting massages as well. "So did you get my dress?" Dinah asked.

"Black off the shoulder slit up the side. Yep I got it it's in the trunk. Oliver was also the proud owner of a white 1957 Corvette convertible, which is how the girls had gotten to the spa After their massages and a trip to the hair saloon where Dinah had a her hair done up in a elaborate bun, Dinah changed in to her dress in the rest room. She also changed in to matching black strap sandals. After applying lipstick and eye shadow she emerged from the bathroom.

"Damn, when Oliver sees you his jaw is going to hit the floor." Kara said whistling Dinah Dress stopped a little below mid thigh and her left shoulder was bare.

"Hey, how did you know what Ollie was planning?" Kara asked.

"He's sweet but he talks in his sleep." I herd him going over a recipe in his sleep after his physical therapy." Dinah explained. Oliver had been going to a sports medicine establishment to regain strength and his flexibility. He also ran in the poll everyday usually with Dinah He very much enjoyed the sight of her a bathing suit. The girls walked to the car. They drove around the block a few times because they where a few minutes ahead of schedule. Dinah was smiling to her self as they tow women drove around "What's so amusing?" Kara asked.

"I'm thinking of the first time I went swimming with Oliver.

"What happened?" Kara asked Dinah begun to explain.

"I was upstairs reading. Oliver had come back from therapy he was sore so he wanted to get into the pool to help relax. I brought his trunks to him he went into the upstairs bathroom to change I went into the down stairs one. He came out before me and walked to the door to the pool in the back of the living room. The pool sits in the middle of this huge room with over head lighting. With large windows to the left that have these electric shutters on them. The large hot tub sits to the right of the pool. Oliver closed the shutters and dimmed the lights. It was very dark but kind of relaxing the water was heated to perfection. Oliver was walking back and forth in the shallow end he was talking long strides. I came out in my kimono and Oliver smiled at me like a kid in a candy store. I took off the kimono and dropped it on a deck chair. My suit is a blue bikini with white flowers. Oliver took one look and started to turn red. I don't usually feel embarrassed I run around in fishnets and leather most of the time. Oliver just makes me feel like a high school student again. Any way I got into the water and we just walked back and forth. We shared stories form our lives and careers. We talked about the news anything we could think of. We debated politics for a while. Then Oliver's leg cramped up on him I caught him and twisted him so we where face to face. He put a hand on either of my shoulders to steady himself until the cramp passed. He bent forwards and kissed me. We had kissed before but I was always afraid I'd hurt him. He was, however, tired of waiting He was kissing my lips one minute then my neck and then my collar bone. We almost had sex right there but Oliver's kidney had not finished healing quite yet. .

"That sounds like something out of a supermarket romance novel. Kara observed. Dinah had to laugh it did seem like a romance novel but some times life was like that.

Oliver had showered and changed into his suit. The table was set with a white table cloth. The place settings where emasculate, the lights where on low the Dinning room windows had the curtains drawn the bread was finished cooking and Oliver had put sevealr Organ Jazz CD's in the changer witch was in a cabinet across form the table. The speakers where surround sound and they where all hidden in the walls.

"All systems green." Oliver thought. He looked at the clock. Dinah was going to return any minute. .

The object of Oliver's thoughts had just emerged form the car. Kara had changed in to Supergirl and set off towards Kansas. Dinah dawned a black full length trench coat and went inside the house using the key Oliver had given her. She walked in to find Oliver standing in front of the door decked out in a dark blue Italian suit with a white shirt Dark blue tie and dark leather dress shoes.

"Good evening and welcome to cheeze Oliver. May I take your coat miss?" Oliver asked adding a slight Italian accent to his voice. Dinah giggled as Oliver slipped off her coat and hung in on the coat rack. Oliver intertwined his arm with hers and led her into the dinning room. Dinah gasped upon entering. There was a silk table cloth over the Cherry table. There where numerous candles giving the room a soft glow. A pan of lasagna sat on the table along with a chilled bottle of wine salad and a basket of garlic bread. Oliver seemed to pull the stereo remote out of the ether. He pressed play and a selection of organ jazz flooded the room. Dina looked over her shoulder to see that Oliver had an elated expression on his face. He had not expected Dinah to where a dress and a reveling one at that. Dinah had wondered if his surprise coming back on him would dampen his mood. However, Oliver never seemed to be depressed. Oliver guided her to a chair after make sure she was seated Oliver sat right next to her.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you for all that you've done for me in the last couple months. Oliver said as he dished out the food on to the fine china and poured the wine into tow log stemmed glasses. Dinah took a sip of the wine and smiled.

"I'm glad I could be of service. I just wish you didn't have to get thrashed in order for us to get together." Dinah answered.

"You and me both sister." Oliver said with a grin. They had another of their long conversations. This time they discussed to the new model sports bike from Kawasaki and the latest in boxing. When there where done Oliver helped Dinah to her feet and they danced around the dinning room holding each other close. As the last song ended, Oliver swept Dinah up into his arms and carried her upstairs. Dinah looked shocked and asked, "I thouhgt your where still in pain?' Oliver smiled and replied. "Dr, Fate gave me some weird potion that reversed the last of the damage. So if you do not mind I have to take care of something that been bothering me as of late. With that Oliver shut the door to the master bedroom. It did not open again until morning.

.

.

.


End file.
